La nueva integrante de Kong Studios
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: Una nueva integrante llega a los Kong, pero para Murdoc ella representa a su maxima autoridad.
1. Chapter 1

**Debo aclarar que Gorrillaz no me pertenece sino a Demon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett Y solo tengo el derecho sobre mis propios pero eso ya lo saben**

Un paisaje inusual, como una inmensa ciudad construida en una gran caverna. Una muchacha inusual, como una demoníaca doncella, con su cabello en dos colas de caballo púrpura pero el flequillo negro, sus grandes ojos verdosos y su figura delicada.

Entro en el edificio mas alto, se aliso la ropa frente al espejo. Llevaba una blusa violeta, con un hombro caído y una estrella al medio, una remera de red debajo, un pantalón rojo ajustado pero con botamangas anchas con flamas negras pintadas.

-AKUMA!! La llamo desde detrás de una puesta un hombre alto distinguido, con el cabello negro largo y los ojos rojos, etnia un par de cuernos largos, ella pequeños, y tenia unas grandes alas negras emplumadas, las de ella eran rojas como de murciélago. Además ella tenia cola larga en forma de flecha roja, el no.

Si papá, ya voy!-contestó ella

Llegas tarde otra vez cariño.

Perdón papi (puppy eyes) es que ya no puedo ni dormir con tantos encargos. Ayer fui con tía Muerte a retirar las almas que nos correspondían y hubo un incendio en un club nocturno lleno de narcotraficantes, traje yo sola como a casi 500 almas.

Tus hermanos y hermanas tienen sus ocupaciones también, tu eres mi asistente.

Y también de tío Belcebú y tío Astaroth, no puedo con todo.

Y como lo solucionaras? Aquí te necesitamos.

Quiero pasar un año en la superficie. me haré pasar por humana y sembrare caos allí mientras alguien mas ocupa mi lugar aquí, si te parece bien.

Hum... Bien, Avisa a tus tíos.

Akuma se dirigió por e pasillo y entro en una oficina. Sus tios eran muy parecidos a su padre, Astaroth tenia el pelo atado en una cola de caballo pero tan largo como su hermano, y Belcebú lo llevaba corto, aunque el primero tenia ojos azules y el segundo dorados.

Hola tíos me temo que tengo noticias para ustedes

Si Akuma, Lucifer nos dijo que había algo que arreglar contigo.

Viviré en la superficie un año sembrando caos allí, pero necesito el consentimiento de los tres.

Pues si es una misión no hay problema.

En ese mismo instante Lucifer entra a la oficina y discute algo con sus hermanos que akuma no logra oír.

Iras esta misma noche, te alojaras en algún lugar de Exxes, Inglaterra. Tengo algún que otro súbdito. Cuando lo encuentre le revelaras tu naturaleza. Solo a el. Pues te servirá de colección entre el mundo humano y el nuestro. (revisa papeles) su nombre es Murdoc Faust Niccals.

Akuma lo observo sorprendida, sabia quien era lo admiraba, conocía a la Banda y era seguidora de Gorrillaz. Con una sonrisa en los labios salió a su palacio a preparar sus cosas y salió rumbo a Exxes, a los Kong studios

Kong:

El grupo Gorrillas ensayaba 19/2000 cuando el afro americano estornudo soltando sus baquetas.

No otra vez Gordo!!- se quejo el satanista

Lo siento Muds debo haberme resfriado.

Ya es hora de cenar mejor terminemos por hoy-los tranquilizó la nipona

Al rato estabas comiendo pizza cuando 2D vio por la ventana hacia el cementerio

Que bien, una película de zombies y adolescentes ninjas-se alegro el peliazul

No seas imbecil Stuart, no hay televisor en la cocina. Esa es la ventana.- le aclaro Murdoc

Entonces que es eso!!!?-se alarmo la joven asiática

En efecto una muchacha estaba surtiéndole una paliza a los zombies que habian salido antes de tiempo esa noche tan oscura.

Murdoc tomo su pistola y salió corriendo antes de que mataran a la chica en su propio patio, no quería que lo incriminaran por eso.

En el cementerio akuma hizo desaparecer sus rasgos demoníacos como ser las alas los cuernitos y la cola, se dirigía a la entrada cuando un zombie la ataco por detrás y esta lo golpeo, pero estos se multiplicaban por todos lados y ella sola no podía.

De pronto oyo un disparo y un zombie que estaba por saltarle desde atrás cayo al suelo

Hey tu! ven aquí antes de que te maten!

Gracias! –dijo ella y corrió hacia su salvador

El Satánico bajista la llevo hasta el interior de los Kong studios donde los demás miembros de Gorillaz los esperaban algo asustados.

Estas bien, amiga?-dijo el americano con su habitual acento.

Si, ahora que estoy dentro si, Gracias Russel, Y gracias por salvarme, Murdoc, yo puedo con un par pero eran cientos.

Sabes quienes somos? Bien una fan- se alegro Noodle.

Claro que soy fan de ustedes, me llamo Akuma, pero no vine por eso, escape de casa y llegue aquí a Exxes, supuse que en un cementerio nadie molestaría pero olvide por completo a los zombies de Kong.-mintió la joven diablesa para justificar su presencia

Eres bienvenida aquí si quieres- invito 2D

Mudroc con su habitual molestia de cada ves que tenían invitados los acompaño a todos a la cocina donde terminaron las pizzas. Luego Noodle le asigno un cuarto a Akuma para que se quedara, la nipona había estado pensando toda la cena sin decir palabra.

Sabes lo que significa tu nombre verdad?- interrogo la guitarrista a la recién llegada

Lo se Noodle, supuse que tu lo notarias al saber Japonés, en tu lengua mi nombre significa Satán.

No es un nombre muy habitual- noto algo extrañada Noodle

Pues tu nombre tampoco lo es-

ambas se quedaron viendo un momento y luego comenzaron a reir.

Ya en medianoche Akuma se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la Winnebago. Entro silenciosamente y como murdoc estaba en el baño lo espero sentada en la cama del mismo mientras acariciaba a Cortez.

Murdoc se dirigió a su cama y no se sorprendió en nada al ver a la visitante en su cama.

Es que acaso todas las fans terminan siempre en mi cama? –se pregunto el mujeriego.

No he venido por eso. Veras, se que eres satanista, pues también se cual es tu devoción por Lucifer.

Y eso que tiene? Todos saben que soy satanista

Pero tu no sabes nada de mi, ni de lo que soy...yo soy la hija de tu maestro, la hija del mismísimo Lucifer.

Seh como no...

Akuma hizo aparecer nuevamente sus rasgos demoníacos ante la atónita mirada de Murdoc quien apenas concebia lo que ocurria frente a sus ojos.

Mi misión aquí es sembrar el caos en el mundo humano, y tu me ayudaras por orden de mi padre.

Murdoc se sintio iluminado por decirlo de algún modo al recibir tal encargo de su maestro y junto a su princesa demoníaca firmo el acuerdo que lo convertía en el protector de la joven diableza.

Continuara...

**Ok, es la primera parte, espero les guste, espero mejorar a medida que complete el fic, pero considero que el comienzo es bueno, siempre se empieza introduciendo a personaje nuevo ^^**

**Como sea. Matta Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo de siempre... yo no soy dueña de gorrillas sino Jaime y Demon y como dice Rock It bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

Durante toda la semana siguiente Akuma se divirtió molestando a Murdoc, el no podia hacer nada ya que si la dañaba la furia de Satanás caería sobre el.

Ella le gasto bromas imperdonables, mientras dormía de pinto las uñas de rosa con flores blancas el lunes, el martes lo baño mientras dormía (eso es ser valiente XD), el miércoles disolvió laxantes en todas sus cervezas y el jueves junto a Noodle le coloco falditas rosas a todos los iconos satánicos que el bajista tenia en su Winnebago.

Tu padre se enojara contigo si le haces esto a mis ídolos

No se enojara...al menos no conmigo ^^ le recordó ella al peinegro de desiguales ojos

Murdoc ya no soportaba las bromas pero debia aceptarlo por ser ella. El jueves luego del ensayo Akuma le pidió a Murdoc que la acompañara al centro de la ciudad. Una vez allí ella se dedico a su misión, sembrar el caos.

Utilizando sus poderes de demonio hizo que dos dependientas de una tienda de ropa se pelearan hasta morderse, una bandada de pájaros atacara cruelmente a una anciana y un hombre joven robase una cartera de una mujer que transitaba la calle.

El bajista la miraba fascinado mientras reía con ella. Nunca había visto tanta diversión cruel junta, y nunca vio a una muchacha causar tanto daño.

Akuma! Quieres un helado?-pregunto Murdoc sorprendido de si mismo, no era habitual en el invitar a una heladería a una chica tan joven.

O.O Claro, no te ofendas pero...no esperaba eso de ti

Ni yo - murmuro el

Se subieron al jeep y fueron a la heladería mas cercana. Ambos pidieron conos de helado y se sentaron a comer.

Sabes?-pregunto ella- creí que tu serias diferente.

Diferente? Explícate

Las bromas, tu sabes, es divertido molestarte, pero no si no te defiendes, te conozco Murdoc, al resto de la banda le preocupa que no me insultaras ni golpearas por las bromas.

Si lo hiciera tu padre se llevaría mi alma y hasta mi cuerpecito hermoso al inframundo.

El no puede hacer eso, el contrato que firmaste te vuelve mi protector, pero también lega los derechos de mi padre sobre tu alma a mi. Eres mío Murdoc Niccals.

El pelinegro se quedo meditando un momento, algo no tan habitual en el, ella era su dueña ahora, ero no era como cuando su alma pertenecía a Lucifer, el no tenia esa figura, y ella le interesaba. Era sádica, cruel, posesiva, pero se lo tomaba con calma, eso le atraías. sin embargo la diferencia de edad era demasiado incluso para el, apenas tendría 18 o 19, el ía caer bajo pero no tanto.

Vamos a casa Muds.-pidió ella despertando al bajista de su ensimismamiento

Se fueron nuevamente rumbo a Kong. En el camino Akuma pregunto a su protector:

Ehm...Muds...puedo tener a mis mascotas en el estudio?

Seh, Noodle y el gordo tienen animales en casa, yo tengo a Cortez y Stu...el es el animal.-a Murdoc le pareció rara la pregunta

Es que, tengo dos animales pequeños, una es una boa llamada Eris y Hades que es un...

Murdoc la interrumpió mientras frenaba abruptamente casi fuera de si

GATITO... déjame ver al pequeño.

Sabia que esto pasaría ¬¬ tranquilo, no es cualquier gato, son demonios ayudantes, no debes hacerle daño o se comerán a cortez.

Algo molesto el protector de la diablesa siguió conduciendo. Al llegar a Kong ella abrazo a Murdoc y le dio las gracias por no molestar a su gato. El sintió una extraña sensación, algo que no podía explicar. Solo abrió la puerta y entraron.

Ya era de noche y Akuma no podía dormir. Sentía una sensación extraña como si le faltara algo. Acaricio a su gato negro en su cama mientras pensaba

"_No entiendo, es como si lo extrañara pero...el esta tan cerca, mi habitación esto justo sobre la suya. Tal ves... papi dice que los demonios no deben sentir, pero no deber no es no poder. El ama a mamá y me ama a mi y mis hermanos. Será que eso siento? _"

Se levanto y se dirigió a la Winnebago con sigilo, golpeo la puerta y Murdoc abrió, ella no dijo nada solo entró.

Quiero dormir aquí- afirmo ella dejando atónito a su interlocutor.

Pero no hay espacio para poner otro colchón, y si te doy mi cama no podré dormir yo.

Compartiremos tu cama. Hay algo que necesito sabe y no podré si no paso la noche aquí.

Murdoc no sabia que decir por lo que no dijo nada y se sentó en la cama. Para no incomodar a su invitada a la fuerza solo se quito su gris camiseta (dicen que cuando la compro era blanca XD) y se recostó contra la pared en la cama. Ella paso al baño y al salir llevaba unos minishorts de algodón negros y una remera muy corta con mangas cortas, blanca con un corazón roto en rojo. El bajista temía quebrarse ante la tentación sin saber que eso es lo que ella esperaba. Ella se recostó junto a el y le beso la mejilla.

Buenas noches Muds -dijo con vos dulce

Buenas noches princesa.-dijo el sis saber si lo había dicho por cariño o porque ella lo era realmente.

Akuma siguiendo con su red para atrapar a su protector y saber que sentía realmente comenzó a temblar fingiendo frío. El bajista aprovecho la situación como solía hacerlo y acaricio la piel de la diablesa, era tan suave como seda, parecía delicada pese a la rudeza que mostraba la muchacha en acción, pensó el mientras recordaba la tarde que paso observándola crear caos. Ella era especial, lograba dominarlo y eso no era normal, el siempre dominaba a los demás, se sentía vencido, pero...le gustaba que ella fuese así. La cubrió con las sabanas pero ella parecía no sentirse mejor

No sirve Murdoc, aun tengo frío.-el la abrazo aunque dudaba un poco de si debiera.

Ella se acurruco contra el pecho de músico, haciéndolo caer en su red. El no pudo evitarlo, rápidamente se giro poniéndose sobre ella y la beso profundamente mientras ella le devolvía el beso de forma agresiva y dulce a la vez.

Espera, no creo que debamos... –dijo el cortando el beso pero ella lo interrumpió.

Porque no?

Puede que sea un mujeriego, un pervertido o lo que sea, pero eres una niña aun.

Ella se rió burlándose de el lo cual lo dejo algo molesto.

Puede que parezca muy joven porque soy inmortal, pero tengo 318 años, soy mayor que tu.

Murdoc no daba crédito a sus palabras pero ya no le importaba, volvió a besarla y se dejo llevar por el impulso. Se amaron toda la noche y antes de que el sol saliese ella se levantó despertando sin querer a su querido bajista.

A donde vas nena?

A mi cuarto antes de que todos despierten, quiero mantener esto en secreto Cariño, al igual que mi naturaleza de demonio.

El la tomo por el brazo y la bezo en los labios, no tenia objeción pero...

Podrían mantener en secreto su amor dos personas tan impulsivas?

**Pues Bien, aki esta la primer parte jugosa de la historia, ya veran lo rara que se vuelve la relacion con el tiempo ^^**

**Gracia a mi Hermanita Botan por leerme y a Asuka-sempai, junto a los comics de mi amiga branca en Deviant art , sus fics me inspiraron a escribir e mio propio. Es un honor que leyera mi historia**


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie Damon... neh, ya saben esto pasemos al fic

Era Una hermosa mañana de viernes en Exxes. Noodle se despertó y tras ponerse algo de ropa ligera por el calor se dirigió a la cocina donde el afro americano ya estaba preparando algo de desayunar.

_ Hola Nods quieres huevos revueltos?-pregunto el

_ Arigatou Russel-kun

_ D ya despertó? Hoy es viernes Leez llegara en cualquier momento

_Quien es Leez?- pregunto Akuma quien entraba en ese momento en la cocina con una minifalda negra con calaveritas blancas y una remera corta gris que decía Bad Girl en plateado.

_ Leez es la novia de 2D, había salido estas ultiman dos semanas a ver a sus padres lejos de Exxes. Pero volverá hoy.- explicó la nipona de 19 años

Unos ladridos se escucharon en la puerta y luego alguien llamo desde afuera anunciado su llegada.

El peliazul salió de quien sabe donde y corrio a la puerta justo cuando Russel abría, por lo cual le salto encima a la muchacha que entraba, ella tenia el cabello rojo y algo largo con ojos muy profundos en azul claro era bonita, llevaba una remera negra con un pantalón hasta las rodillas escocés rojo, hacia mucho calor, pero ella llevaba un sombrero que akuma reconoció como el que 2D llevaba en la portada de Demon Days.

Un perrito pequeño, negro pero con el rostro marrón comenzó a ladrarle a Akuma (los perros pueden sentir a los demonios brujas y criaturas de la noche) ella lo miro fijo y el se sentó calladito de forma totalmente tierna.

_ Lo siento, Stuart no suele ser así, soy Leez- se presento la pelirroja

_ Yo soy Akuma, vivo aquí desde hace una semana, tengo 19 y escape de casa, la banda me acogió aquí- mintió ella justificándose nuevamente. Solo Murdoc podía saber la verdad sobre ella. Akuma dijo que debía despertar a Murdoc para que desayunaran todos juntos y se fue hacia la Winne. Una ves allí se acerco a la puerta y llamo suavemente.

_ Muds... Muds estás despierto?-miro a los lados para ver de estar sola- Cariño soy yo.

Murdoc abrió la puerta y la jaló del brazo hacia adentro. La puso contra una pared y la besó acariciando debajo de la minifalda. Ella respondo se soltó el cabello y se sentó en la cama. Su cabello era muy largo, hasta su cintura, y salvo el flequillo negro, era púrpura. Murdoc se sentó junto a ella y la beso aun mas.

_ Muds no has dicho nada-dijo ella cortando el beso.

_ No hay nada que decir y mucho que hacer- dijo riendo un poco el satanista mientras le levantaba la remera a su princesa. Ella recordó el desayuno de pronto y lo frenó.

_ Vamos, hay que desayunar todos juntos, la novia d 2D ya llegó.

_ Leez llegó? Ay no! Cuando ella esta aquí Face-ache se pone feliz, es decir insoportable.

Fueron juntos a la cocina y en el camino el pregunto:

_ sabes cual es el nombre completo de Leez?

_ supongo que Elizabeth, ya que le dicen Leez.

_No, ella se llama Lilith, como tu madre.- Akuma sintió un pequeño escalofrió, extrañaba a su madre.

Al llegar se sentaron lejos el uno del otro para disimular su pequeña aventura, Akuma y Leez entablaban conversación tratando de conocerse un poco mas, Lezz resulto tener algunos antecedente lobunos es su familia, por lo que se apellidaba Wolfein.

_ Y cuanto tiempo llevas con Stuart?-interrogo la diableza

_ya casi cumplimos 10 meses, dento de dos semanas- costesto la loba algo melosa abrazando a su novio de vacios ojos negros.

_ porque te soltaste el cabello-l pregunto Russel a Akuma.

_ Es que Muds creyó divertido despeinarme y ya no se donde quedaron mis ligas del cabello así que ni modo.- mintió ella

_Oigan pasen la sal!, estos malditos huevos revueltos no saben a nada- pidio el satanista. Akuma tomo la sal le desenrosco la tapa disimuladamente y la paso al baterista, que se lo paso a la guitarrista y esta al pelinegro. Cuando puso la sal la tapa cayo con todo su contenido irritando al bajista del cual todos reían.

_ TU!!!- le grito a Akuma quien de un salto corrió a su cuarto riendo siendo perseguida por su amante secreto.

Al llegar a su habitación la princesa demonio entro y dejo pasar a Murdoc quien la ataco a cosquillas hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama y se besaron aun riendo ella, aunque el se veía algo molesto.

_ Que te sucede Mudsy? Tu comida estaba muy salada?

_ creí que eso acabaría después de lo que paso anoche. Las bromas, no es gracioso.

_ Si no peleamos y discutimos, y si dejo de hacerte bromas de un día a otro los demás lo notarían, y adiós al secreto.

_ y porque debe ser un secreto? No seria la primera vez que una muchacha que llega a Kong acaba conmigo en esta situación.

_ Si descubren esto en algún momento también descubrirán mi naturaleza. Leez es la que mas me preocupa, ella es una loba, y todos saben que los lobos y perros pueden olfatear a los demonios, además Noodle habla japonés, sabe lo que mi nombre significa.

Ella acarició su rostro y le beso la mejilla mientras el la atrapaba entre sus brazos.

En la sala los demás jugaban videojuegos mientras Leez los dibujaba, era buena, los dibujos eran excelentes. Ela se levanto y anuncio que se iría a la azotea a dibujar el cementerio mientas aun había sol. Akuma y Muds salían de la habitación de la primera cuando esta advirtió la presencia de Leez y le grito a su protector que se largara para fingir que habían estado discutiendo por la broma.

_ Akuma, quieres venir conmigo a la azotea, iré a dibujar el cementerio.- invitó la loba a la diablesa.

_ Claro, donde sea lejos de este tipo. rió ella mientras el ponía cara de estar molesto.

Se retiraron hacia la azotea hablando de música y cantando fragmentos de Every planet we reach is dead. Murdoc las observo irse y se fue a su Winnebago.

Ya una vez allí se quedo pensando. Ella era especial, tenia a la hija de mismísimo demonio solo para el, pero temía que hubiese consecuencias. El diablo es el diablo, pero un padre siempre es un padre, y que padre quiere que su princesita tenga un novio? Novio, esa palabra.. Akuma nunca dijo que lo fueran, era mas bien como si fuesen amantes, Pasión, obsesión, ella le gustaba, pero no estaba seguro de si sentía algo mas profundo, y ella no podría sentirlo, ella solo jugaba con el, pero... eso le gustaba. En ese momento cortez graznó y el despertó de sus pensamientos.

En la azotea Lezz dibujaba mientras Akuma cantaba I was made for lovin you, de Kiss.

_ tu nombre es Lilith, verdad? Pregunto la diablesa dejando de cantar

_ Sips. Porque preguntas?

_ Según los libros ocultos de la Biblia la primer mujer de Adán fue Lilith, no Eva, pero no le gustaba que Adán la obligara a ser tan sumisa y repudio a Dios quien la arojo fuera del Edén. Lucifer, quien junto a sus hermanos Astaroth y Belcebú y los demás ángeles caídos la encontraron y ella se convirtió en la mujer de Lucifer. Ella es la madre de todos los demonios.

Mi madre también se llama así por eso investigue la historia.

_ es una historia interesante, algo romántica incluso. Sabes? Siento que hay algo en ti, algo especial que no se definir. Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien.

**Bien...espero les guste, Gracias a mi amiga Pulpito que diseño a Leez y al apoyo de mi hermana Botan como también de Asuka-sempai**

**Y pues si, por primera vez alguien es capaz de tomar el dominio del bajista quien siempre somete a sus chikas, pero como dice la biblia Akuma lleva en la sangre su odio hacia la sumisión.**

**Ok.. es todo hasta el proximo Cap..**

**Matta ne Minna-san!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Akuma y Leez se llevaban bien, día a día su relación se volvía mas amena, pero la loba siempre sentía se "algo" inexplicable respecto de su amiga, algo que la incomodaba, pero no decía por respeto, algo que la hacia dudar sobre la naturaleza humana de la ojiverde ya que...no olía como humana, incluso su perfume no lograba ocultar un leve olor a azufre y fuego.

Era de mañana en Exxes y en Kong nuestros protagonistas se disponían a limpiar, obviamente exceptuando al satanista que de higiene poco y nada sabia. Akuma Leez y Noodle se encargaban de la limpieza y el trapeo mientras Russel y 2D acomodaban los mueble que eran muy pesados para las damitas que los acompañaban. Algo agotada Akuma dijo que iría a ordenar un poco la Winnebago ya que su propietario no lo haría. La banda rió

_ Nosotros lo hemos intentado por años pero desistimos al no lograrlo Murdoc no te dejará.-aclaro el afro americano.

_ Murdoc hará lo que yo le diga o cenaremos Cuervo asado con vegetales. Se defendió la diablesa. La banda confió en que ella seria diferente. Su duro carácter la hacia capaz de enfrentar al bajista y ponerlo a raya. y a ellos les alegraba eso.

Ya en la Winne ella entró sin siquiera tocar. Murdoc estaba escuchando Kiss y ella comenzó a canta I was made for lovin you junto a la música ya que era su tema favorito.

Murdoc la oía cantar mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sentaba sobre sus piernas. le encantaba oírla cantar, le encantaba todo de su princesa. Ella dejó de cantar y lo beso tiernamente.

_ Ya acabaron de limpiar?- pregunto el

_ casi, pero me aburría, y quería verte, así que les dije que vendría aquí a ordenar la Winne ya que tu no lo harías, jaja dijeron que no podría pero yo les aclaré que si tu no me hacías caso cenaríamos a Cotez.- El ave graznó algo ofendida.

_ Es broma pajarito- rió ella y el ave se poso en su hombro. Murdoc volvió a besar a su princesa y trato de hacer que se acostara para "jugar" un rato con ella. Pero esta no lo permitió.

_ Lo siento cariño, en un rato voy a Exxes con Leez comprar algo de ropa, y no tenemos tiempo. Te lo compensaré luego-dijo ella con una voz algo felina- Noodle no viene porque ustedes tienen ensayo, y tu por eso no puedes acompañarnos. Quieres que te traiga algo?- Murdoc fingió pensarlo.

_ Si-dijo finalmente- a ti de regreso

Akuma lo empujo sobre la cama, lo beso y luego cortez voló de su hombro al pecho del satanista. Luego lo saludo y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso unos shorts bien cortos de Jean, una camiseta mangas largas y de cuello alto en rojo y una sin mangas y con escote encima de color verde militar con botas militares. Se estaba trenzando el cabello cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

_ Soy Leez- dijo la loba al otro lado de la puerta.

_ Adelante pasa- invitó Akuma. Leez quedó algo impactada, nunca había entrado en esa habitación, poco iluminada, decorada con un estilo algo gótico, casi victoriano, lo cual le daba el aspecto de una mazmorra. Akuma se hacia una larga trenza con el cabello mientras en su regazo dormitaba un tierno gatito negro y una boa negra se enredaba sin lastimarla en su cuello.

_ Linda habitación-opinó la loba- Murdoc sabe que tienes un gato?

_ ya hable con el, accedió a que lo tuviese a cambio de que Eris, mi serpiente, no se coma a cortez.- El gato despertó y observo a Leez para luego meterse rápidamente bajo la cama de dos plazas.

_ le teme a los lobos-comento la muchacha de esa raza- vemos ya? Los chicos comenzaran a ensayar en un momento.- Akuma se levanto de su silla y se fueron juntas, Leez se despidió de su peliazul y salieron al centro de Exxes.

Luego de vaciar sus bolsillos comprando ropa y accesorios pasaron junto a una santería pagana donde Akuma compro un pequeño colgante en forma de estrella invertida dentro de un círculo.

_ porque compraste un pentáculo si ya llevas uno al cuello?-cuestionó la pelirroja.

_ porque no es para mi sino para nuestro amigo el satanista, ya que el lleva el símbolo de Lucifer me pareció lindo que llevara el de Lilith también.

_Sabes mucho sobre la historia del satanismo y el infierno.- justo en ese momento una anciana muy enferma de origen gitano las vio y observando a Akuma se asustó y corrió gritando algo de un demonio.

Leez la observo y luego dirigió la mirada a su amiga quien observa a la anciana con furia.

Leez comenzó a razonar y recordó varias cosas a la ves. Akuma siempre olía a fuego y azufre, se juntaba mucho con Murdoc si bien siempre estaban peleando y haciéndose bromas, sabia mucho de historia infernal, era la única que podía dominar al bajista, y sobre todo, su madre se llamaba Lilith. La anciana le dio la pista final. La gente enferma, casi a su muerte puede ver espíritus y demonios porque esta mas muerta que viva.

_ Sabía que había algo raro en ti- espetó la ojiazul.- eres un demonio Akuma. Por eso Muds siempre te obedece, por eso sabes tanto del tema, por eso había tantas señales que no vi hasta ahora.- Akuma no sabia que decir, mentir no tenia sentido, la habían descubierto.

_ si mi padre sabe que me descubrieron no me dejará quedarme, por favor no digas nada, solo Murdoc lo sabe y solo el debía saberlo. Mi padre lo hizo firmar un contrato para que sea mi guía y protector en este mundo, me obedece porque su alma es mía.

_ tu padre...si tu madre es Lilith entonces tu padre es... oh por dios!! Eres la hija de...

_ Ya! Basta! Eso no quita que este feliz de estar con ustedes, no quiero irme de Kong y mi misión aquí dura un año, para ustedes es mucho pero para mi un año no dura nada considerando que tengo 318.

_ ...no diré nada...descuida. Yo tampoco soy tan humana, recuerda mi sangre lobuna.- sin decir nada mas solo sonrieron y siguieron caminando, al llegar a Kong Leez se fue con 2D y Akuma se quedo en su habitación. A los pocos minutos el pelinegro entró en el cuarto.

_ Hola Muñe... Akuma estas bien?- Ella se veía algo deprimida y su amante secreto se sentó junto a ella abrazándola.

Leez me descubrió- soltó ella y comenzó de acariciar a la serpiente que le rodeaba el brazo.

_ Los lobos olfatean demonios.

_ Pasaron muchas cosas que le dieron pistas, pero confío en ella, no dirá nada. Por cierto, te compré algo. Hades, tráelo – el gato le alcanzo el pentáculo a su ama. Murdoc contuvo el impulso de atacar al felino recordando que en realidad solo era un demonio disfrazado de gato.

_es el símbolo de Lilith, la mujer del maestro y...tu madre.

_ es para que tengas algo mas entre tus ídolos de la winne. Te protege de cualquier persona que intente maldecirte.

_ lo colgaré sobre mi cama y lo llevaré conmigo siempre que salga.- dijo el mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo.- Sabes? Tu cama es mas grande que la mía, y me debes algo de esta mañana.- ella sonrió y lo beso mientras le quitaba la camiseta. Estuvieron casi 2hs "ocupados" hasta que Leez golpeó la puerta para llamarles a cenar. Akuma le tapó la boca a su protector y confirmó que iría en unos minutos. Luego se vistieron y se dirigieron a la mesa donde Leez había preparado todo un banquete vegetariano. La pelirroja amaba la comida verde desde que se intoxico con carne de pequeña. A la pareja secreta le gustaba mas la carne pero luego de que Murdoc maldijera demasiadas veces la comida accedieron a comer.

**Bien, solo falta un capitulo y termino con este.**

**Después subo u par de honestos bien cómicos y luego sigo con la trama de mi historia.**

**Agradezco a todas las lectoras de mi fic y casi olvido un par de veces ya... Asuka-sempai, ambas tenemos el mismo nombre real, aunke el mio es con C**

**Y en cuanto a Michiko-san, me gustan mucho tus dibujos.. me gustaría ver a Akuma según tu estilo, puedo hacerte u dibujo en Deviant a cambio. Como siempre gracias a mi sobrina Pulpito por el diseño y permiso para usar a Leez y por compartir los sábados tan divertidos que pasamos, eso me inspira profundamente cuando escribo sobre la amisatad entre Akuma y Leez **


	5. Chapter 5

Esa mañana al despertar Murdoc se sentía especialmente feliz, pero su felicidad se evaporó cual agua bajo el sol al ver a cortez con su plumaje completamente...BLANCO!!

_AKUMAAAAAAA!!!!! – la llamó furioso el bajista pero no hacia falta ya que ella se encontraba justo detrás de la puerta en ese momento y al oír que la llamaban entro con Eris en el cuello y Hades sentado en su hombro, ambos completamente blancos también.

_ Veo que cortez esta igual, pensé que habías sido tu pero creo que no-

_ Entonces tampoco fuiste tú. Que diablos pasa aquí?- extrañados los amantes se sentaron no sin antes poner juntos a los animales que solían ser negros. Entonces Cortez se transformo en Lucifer, Eris en Astaroth y Hades en Belcebú.

_Murdoc Niccals...-dijo Lucifer- fallaste en tu misión.

_ Bloody Hell!! Maestro.- dijo arrodillándose ante su maestro el satanista.

_ Vendrás con nosotros abandonando tu vida mortal para yacer en el infierno.

_ NOO!!- saltó de pronto Akuma- Ya basta papá! Murdoc no tiene la culpa, quien descubrió mi secreto fue una loba, ella podía olfatearme con o sin mi protector cuidándome.

_ Entre tus cientos de hermanos y hermanas eres la única con las cualidades para ser la heredera al trono del inframundo, Akuma- aclaró Belcebú.- de verdad intentaras salvar el alma de este simple mortal.

_Muds no es un simple mortal, es el único amigo que he tenido en estos 318 años de vida vacía y miserable que llevo como asistente de mi propio padre y de mis tíos. Su alma me pertenece por contrato, no pueden llevársela sin mi consentimiento y no se los daré.- Murdoc se sentía devotamente agradecido de que Akuma lo salvara, pero cuando lo lamo "amigo" sintió como el alma se la partía en mil pedazos, sabía que ella no le diría a su padre nada sobre su relación, ni siquiera era algo formal, pero le dolía.

_ Akuma, pasaras todo un año sufriendo con las almas desterradas como castigo- condenó Lucifer.

_ NO!- gritó el bajista cubriendo a la diablesa con su cuerpo y abrazadola- no dejare que se lleve a Akuma ni que la castigue, aun si es el maestro y me cuesta a mi el castigo, no lo permitiré.

_Humano, TE ATREVEZ A CUESTIONARME?- Lucifer no estaba furioso sino mas bien sorprendido.-porque defiendes a mi hija?- Murdoc no pudo contenerse

_ Porque Akuma es la primer mujer con la que no me acosté por lujuria sino por amor!

_ MURDOC!!!-lo reprendió su amante

_ AKUMA!!!-le regaño su padre.- te permití venir a la superficie para sembrar caos, no para revolcarte con el primer mortal con el que te cruzas

_ Pero él la defendió incluso aunque sabia que le costaría su muerte casi seguro, y hasta cuestionó tu orden pese a ser uno de los seguidores mas fieles que tienes.-dijo Belcebú a su hermano

_ Y ella también lo defendió cuando quisiste cobrarte su alma.-comento Astaroth- yo creo que el es digno de ella si daría su vida por protegerla aun sabiendo que ella es inmortal.- Akuma se quedo viendo a su protector mientras él la protegía con sus brazos.

_ Bien, nadie sera castigado, pero si logras traer el caos a este mundo serás desheredada y el trono o llevara tu hermana Drusila.

_ Dru? Pero ella es muy inmadura.-se quejo la diablesa pero se calló al ver que s padre fruncía el seño. Los tres ángeles caídos se retiraron en una enorme llamarada y las mascotas de los amantes volvieron a la normalidad.

_ Lo siento-se disculpó murdoc- creo que hablé demás.-se sentó en la cama sin atreverse a mirar a Akuma a los ojos.

_ Murdoc...mírame a los ojos y dime que lo que le dijiste a mi padre es verdad, dime que es cierto eso que sientes por mi.

_ Yo...-se volteo y la miro a los verdes ojos- creo que es lo que siento pero, no estoy muy seguro, nunca me sentí así. (jaja todas lo hacemos decir lo mismo XD)

_ Aww Mudsy... se que no pasó mucho tiempo desde que llegué a tu vida, pero... yo te amo-y tras decir las tres palabras mas importantes de sus vidas se arrojó en sus brazos y beso a su amado bajista.

_ Princesa aun crees que esto deba ser un secreto?

_ Supongo que si, a papi no le gusta que se revelen los secretos del inframundo, y nuestra relación debe serlo también.

_Hum... no será fácil... vamos, debemos ir a comer algo con los demás.- ya en la cocina Leez les pregunto:

_ donde estaban pequeños diablillos?- guiñándole un ojo a Akuma con la ultima palabra.

Fui a despertar a Murdoc de un baldazo de agua helada, pero acabamos peleando y mojándonos ambos- rió la pelivioleta que se había dado una ducha rápida en la Winne junto al bajista para justificar su historia de baldazos de agua.

En el día Akuma y Murdoc alcanzaron a Leez hasta el centro de Exxes a la tienda donde trabajaba. Mientras ellos siguieron generando caos. La diablesa coloco una enorme rata en la cartera de una mujer sin que lo notara y luego le pregunto la hora para que esta tuviese que saca su teléfono móvil, la rata la mordió y esta corrió gritando por todos lados. Un hidrante explotó llenando de agua las calles y un puesto de vegetales se fue con la corriente dejando en quiebra al dueño. Siguieron haciendo maldades hasta que se hizo algo tarde.

Leez ya salía de su tienda cuando pasaban por allí así que la llevaron de vuelta a Kong con ellos. Las muchachas hablaban y reían cuando Murdoc encendió el radio y puso un disco, las muchachas se pusieron a cantar 12D3 junto con la música pero Murdoc aburrido de un tema tan lento puso Kiss eligiendo el tema favorito de su princesa.

Ya en Kong, Akuma le dijo a Russel que ella haría la cena. Y as mismo se dispuso a preparar Tacos de cerdo con tres salsas, súper picante, Guacamole y una salsa agridulce cuya receta se negó a revelar. Damon y Jamie habían llegado a hablar sobre el próximo evento de la banda, al parecer tendrían una entrevista en el centro de Londres y luego estarían en un concurso de preguntas y respuestas. Al ver la mesa dispuesta se quedaron a cenar

No quedó nada, definitivamente la diablesa reveló sus mejores dotes como cocinera.

_ Eso estuvo excelente- dijo el enorme baterista relamiéndose.

_ Y las salsas eran geniales-comento la guitarrista

_ Recién te conocemos Akuma, pero si así cocinas siempre, cásate conmigo- rió Damon mientras Murdoc trataba de esconder su disgusto- Jamie no sabe ni hacer un sándwich.- Leez se quedo algo pensativa.

_ Fíjate que casi ni como carne pero me acabe como 5 tacos, pero aun me queda la duda... de que es la salsa agridulce que preparaste?

_ ya lo dije Leezie, bonita...es un secreto.

Después de que los visitantes se fueron todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos, Akuma se dirigió a la winnebago y se quedo abrazada a el conversando hasta tarde. Cuando se estaba yendo Murdoc la detuvo un momento.

_ Akuma... quieres..quiero saber si.. quieres ser mi novia? Tu sabes, formalmente, aunque solo nosotros lo sepamos. Eso te garantizaría mi lealtad aunque sabes que la tienes.

_ al borde de llorar de felicidad Akuma acepto besando a su ahora novio.

_ Solo por eso te revelare el contenido de la salsa agridulce. Solo mezclas un poco de salsa de soja, mostaza y...sangre humana. Murdoc se rió con ella mientras pensaban en la cara que pondrían los demás si lo supieran.

**Bien.. hasta aquí el primer fic...**

**Los proyectos que anunciaron Damon y Jamie son mis próximos dos one shots. **

**Espero les guste, y gracias a las lectoras de siempre sumando también a Gatti-sempai que gusto de mi fic. ^^**

**Por cierto, soy excelente en la cocina, amo los tacos pero mi salsa agridulce es solo mostaza y salsa de Soja, yo no le pongo sangre.. **


End file.
